Various devices such as computers, tablets and hand-held devices such as mobile telephones are used at a rapidly increasing pace to access media. For instance, users may access news articles or other stories from a variety of sources.
While access to media has been useful, various aspects remain challenging. For example, article metadata may not be available prior to a publication date for content. In addition, it may be difficult to provide access to disparate types of media content on certain devices, or in a flowing and pleasing format. Often, these issues can hinder the provision of media content, may increase cost for doing so, and otherwise render content access difficult for a variety of uses. These and other matters have presented challenges to content access, for a variety of applications.